Never Question What You Know Is True
by kristinakaulitz
Summary: Just a normal day...visiting a family you've never heard of before...what could happen? Well, you could just meet the love of your life...and the love of your life just happens to be the one and only Bill Kaulitz.
1. Chapter 1

**Never Question What You Know Is True**

an original fan fiction story written by Kristina Lean

***Kristina's POV***

"Dude! Seriously! We are gonna be late if you dont move your lazy ass faster then that!" my best friend Kaity yelled from across the lobby of the airport. "Just hold on! I want a random object from the gift shop! You know I like to get things from everywhere I go!" I yelled back at her. Even though we were 13 feet away, I could see her roll her golden eyes. I turned back to the gift cart, there was so many choices of random pointless things. Pencil sharpeners, snow globes, magnets, shot glasses, the list could go on forever. I decided to get a snow globe. They were very amusing to me. I handed the cashier 3 bucks and left with my new trinket. I ran to catch up with Kaity, she was already in line to board the plane. "Thank the holy buddha.I thought you'd be over there all day and miss the plane." she sighed. She got really annoyed when I took forever to buy things. "Hey. I wasn't over there that long, and I wouldn't miss this flight. My mom would kill me. If I don't stay with this family then she won't let me go anywhere...ever. Even though I have no idea who these people are. I've never heard of any Schafer people in my family." I explained to her. She wasn't really listening, she had a problem with taking things seriously. 'Blah Blah Blah Blah' that was all she heard coming out of my mouth. I gave up as I reached the flight attendant. "Tickets please?" she asked. I politely handed her my ticket with a smile on my face. She smiled back and said, "Enjoy your flight." I nodded my head, as to say thankyou, and continued down the tunnel that led to the plane. Halfway down I stopped to wait for Kaity. She'd beat my ass to a pulp if I didn't. A few seconds after I stopped she appeared from around the corner. "Oh. Thanks for waiting." she gasped. I don't think she expected me to wait for her. I wasn't polite like that to her. I smiled and said, "No problemo. Now hurry up, I want to get to my seat before a weird drunk person kills me in here." Kaity laughed and nodded her head in agreement. We've had some pretty strange experiences on planes. Trust me, you don't want to know. We walked through the rest of the tunnel until we finally saw the entrance to the plane. "Yes! We didn't get molested this time!" Kaity squealed, jumping up and down with glee. I laughed and rolled my eyes. Kaity was such a freaker. I can't blame her, she got it all from me. We entered the plane. Thank the holy mother of buddha it wasn't that crowded. I hated planes with a bunch of fat people in them, I could never breath. No offense to people who are overweight. Sadly, Kaity and I wouldn't be sitting next to eachother. She hugged me and went the opposite way. I walked down the aisle, searching for my seat number. I finally spotted it. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, hoping that I didn't have to sit next to a fugly dude or something. When I re-opened my eyes, I gasped. There, in the seat right next to mine, was the most gorgeous man on the entire planet. He literally took my breath away. I smiled. 'Lucky me. Hopefully Kaity got a cute guy to.' I thought to myself. Then the uh-mazing boy glanced up for a split second, looked down, then shot his head back up, taking a second look at me. His eyes were wide. A grin spreading across his flawless face. Right then and now, I knew I just fell into a deep pit of never-ending love.

***Bill's POV***

Normal fan filled day. 'Yay. Not. I really wish just one girl would see past all of my fame and fortune.' I thought to myself as I trailed behind my brother, Tom. "Hey, Bill!" Tom yelled back to me. He could never have patience when I walked slow. "What Tom?" I yelled back to him, trying to pick up my pace. "Would you walk just a _wee _bit faster. Pretty soon all those girls back there are gonna recognize us and go all ballistic!" He yelled back, motioning to all the teen girls behind me. There had to be about 30 of them, all together in one big group. "Uh-oh. That could go really bad.' I thought, starting to speed walk. Pretty soon I reached Tom and was striding at his side. "Hey..uh..Tom?" I asked. I could usually ask Tom anything. It was just a thing with twins. But with this question, I was a little unsure. "Yeah bro?" he replied, curious to what I was going to ask. He wasn't facing me, but I could see...more like feel...the look he had on his face. He knew what question I was going to ask. "Are those girls all the same? Isn't there just one girl out there? One for you and one for me? I mean, whenever we meet girls at fan meetings...they're all the same. They cry. Scream. Faint. Some even tackle us. I just want that one girl...that one girl that loves me for me. Not my money and shit. Who calls me by 'Bill' not 'Bill the singer of Tokio Hotel'." Okay. Maybe that wasn't one question, but I fit it all into one speaking. Tom didn't speak. He knew that we would probably never be able to find the girls for us. We were always to busy. So, I gave up. I started to think of something else. I decided to think about where Gustav and Georg were. 'Oh! Right! They said they'd meet us on the plane.' I remembered. We finally made it to the entrance of the plane. The flight attendant asked for our tickets and didn't say anything else. Thank god she didn't know who we were. We handed her our tickets and she smiled, looked up, and said, "Have a good flight." Tom and I smiled back and walked through the tunnel. There was no one on the plane when we got in. Maybe no one else was going to Leipzig? Nah. It was a holiday. We just got here early. Tom had a seat far away from mine so we said we'd see eachother after the flight and went our ways. I found my seat, put my bags in the compartment above it, then sat down. I looked out the window, thinking. A million things were zooming around in my head. Tonights concert. Seeing mom and dad again. What Tom was thinking. Of course the last one had to be about girls...so I pulled out my laptop and started searching the web. It was until 7 minutes later that my heart skipped a beat. I heard two voices enter the plane. Two girl voices. I tried to ignore them, but gave in. I just had to look up. When I did I saw a glimpse of pure beauty. I pulled my head back down, because I thought I was seeing things, but I looked up again, and there she was. The most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my 19 years. I could see my eyes widening and my mouth spreading into a grin. She smiled back, the most perfect smile ever. My heart was fluttering. I knew right then and now, that I fell madly in love.

***Kristina's POV***

'


	2. Chapter 2

I just couldn't find my breath. It was gone. Who knew that one single person could do this to you. His face was just so...so...angelic. His smile was breath-taking. His eyes made my spine tremble. They were a deep brown. They looked right into your soul, as if they could see all of your life secrets without even trying. I tried to breath in once again and finally got some air. I blinked my eyes rapidly to come back to reality. I bit my lip and made my way to my seat. As I finally reached it, Bill smiled. "Hello." he said, blinking those sparkling eyes. "Hi." I replied, sweetly, but not to sweetly. I didn't want him to think I was a boring shy girl. He didn't like girls like that. Yeah, I know cause I am a big fan of Tokio Hotel (his band) and I research him. I've loved him ever since I first saw him in November of 2008. I knew practically everything about him. Now, he was only a foot away from me. I couldn't believe it. Partly because I wasn't nervous at all. Not one bit. I was trying to put my carry-on in the compartment above my seat, but it just wouldn't go in. "Ugh!" I grunted. I heard Bill laugh, then, before I knew it, his hand was on mine, pushing the bag with me. After a few seconds it was fully in the cove. Bill smiled. "Thanks." I said, smiling back. "Uh...So...I'm Kristina." I said, putting my hand out for him. "I'm Bill." he replied. Even though I already knew that. He was probably hoping I didn't know who he was...in interviews he always says he wants a girl who is completely unaware that he is famous. He held onto my hand as if it was the most fragile thing on earth. His hand was gentle. Soft. Careful. As if he thought I would break if he even moved it one bit. He was staring into my eyes. Locked onto them as a cat would if it saw a fly. "Uh...Yeah...Well...This is my seat." I explained to him, pointing to the seat that was next to his. He released my hand and smiled once again. Before we both sat down I swear I heard him say, "Thank you God."

***Bill's POV***

This girl was amazing. Her hair was a golden blonde with a maple brown tint. Her eyes were like mine. A deep brown. A brown that could see right into you. She blushed and smiled. She was perfect in every way imaginable. She walked towards me, being precocious so she wouldn't trip and fall flat on her face. She reached me and smiled. "Hello." I said, grinning. She blushed some more then sweetly replied, "Hi." Her voice was like an angels. Soft. But with a hint of that bad-ass girl voice. I liked girls like that. Who looked all sweet and innocent...But when you got to know them...Well...You got shocked. This girl was exactly my type. I couldn't believe this. Finally, a girl worth my time. Hopefully she feels the same about me. Love at first sight maybe? When I looked back at her she was trying, not succeeding, to put her bag in the compartment above the seat. "Ugh!" She grunted. I laughed, even that was cute. I decided to help her. I am a gentlemen. I stood up, avoiding hitting my head on the ceiling. I hated being 6' 2". I gently put my hand over hers and helped her push the bag into the slot. After a few seconds we succeeded with our mission. "Thanks." She said, wiping her hands off on her neon leopard skinnies. She had some pretty awesome clothes as well. A girl with fashion sense. Finally. "Uh...So...I'm Kristina." She said, breaking my thought. Her hand was in front of me, inviting me to shake it. I gently took her hand in mine and replied, "I'm Bill." I was hoping she didn't know about my fame. That was the one thing that always ruined my relationships. I held onto her hand. It was so soft. Delicate. It was like a rose petal waiting to be mushed. I had a thing for hands. I just liked the perfect ones. I glanced down and noticed she was wearing neon green nail polish. I smiled. Bright girl. Makes her even better. She then spoke, breaking the silence. "Uh...Yeah...Well...This is my seat." She said, pointing to the seat next to mine with her free hand. I released her other hand and smiled...again. I just couldn't stop. She was so beautiful. As we were sitting down I whispered to myself, "Thank you God." Hopefully she didn't hear me.

***Kristina's POV***

It's been an hour and Bill and I are getting really close. I told him about my past, my present, and my future. My hobbies. My dislikes and likes. Oh! He knows that I know that he's famous. Did you get that? Well...he doesn't care that I know! From all I know about him...he usually cares when a girl knows! But he's letting me as an exception! I can't believe it!

***Bill's POV***

Kristina is so amazing. I've learned so much about her through the past hour. She loved to sing, write songs, write stories, and make people laugh. She hated preppy bitch girls, jocks, liars, players, and pink(unless it's neon) Her lifetime goal is to become a famous singer/songwriter to be a role model for teen girls who are afraid to show who they really are. She loved animals and was a vegetarian. I've noticed all the little cute features she had...and the flaws. Her nose...it was just...so...small...and cute. I loved girls with cute features. Another one of my things. Her lips...they looked...inviting...and soft. I laughed to myself. I couldn't believe I just thought that. Kinda low for me. 'So inviting' now that was a stalker saying. She didn't have the most perfect skin...she had some acne...but I didn't care. She was beautiful in every way.

***Kristina's POV***

I was starting to fall deeper and deeper in love with Bill...when the flight attendant announced that the plane was about to land in Leipzig, Germany. My heart instantly sunk. 'What if I never got to see him again? Would we ever talk again?' I asked myself those questions. The plane was slowing towards the earth for the first time in 4 hours. I then realized that the guy I was supposed to be going home with was supposed to be on this plane as well, so I decided to ask Bill if he knew the Schafer family. "Oh! Your the girl that's staying with them? Wow. Well, he's over there." Bill said, pointing to a boy with short blonde hair. His face looked so familiar. Then I remembered. He was Gustav Schafer. The drummer of Tokio Hotel. My heart instantly flew back up. 'If I was staying with him, then I'd be seeing plenty of Bill for the summer.' Positive thoughts were now running through my head.


End file.
